Amnesia
by Kira Sema
Summary: "I brought you here after a fight broke out and you got hurt pretty bad. We were trying to control a prison outbreak and one of the prisoners knocked you out with a metal baseball bat. I was controlling other inmates at the time so I did not get there before he started beating you while you were unconscious. The reason you might have amnesia is because he hit you really hard."
1. Waking Up & Forgetting (Ben's POV)

**Hey guys. :D It's Kira with another story here! :) I actually got this idea from something I was watching. I haven't seen something like this with these guys and thought I'd give it a shot. Enjoy! xD Also I just found out Rook's 17! XD One year older than Ben! :3 Ben is 17 in this and Rook is 18. Sorry for OOCness in advance. There's BRoken in here so if you don't like it please don't read on.**

* * *

**Ben's POV**

I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw an alien I didn't recognize and Grandpa Max. The alien was blue with a white face and black markings. He was wearing something blue that looked like armor. I looked around and saw I was in a hospital gown and was in the hospital on a bed. Grandpa was sitting on one of the chairs and the alien was sitting on the other.

"Ben you are up!" The alien said hugging me.

"Dude get off of me I don't even know you." I screamed fearfully trying to push him off.

He went off me and looked at me sadly. Then he sat down on a chair by me.

"Grandpa who is this guy?" I asked.

"You really don't remember me?" He asked sadly while looking at me.

"Sorry dude no clue." I said.

"Ben this is your partner Rook." Grandpa said.

"Where are Gwen and Kevin?" I asked.

That name didn't seem familiar and I would know if I knew an alien like that.

"Gwen's at college and Kevin went with her." Grandpa said.

"Whoa Gwen's at college?" I asked astonished.

Grandpa and Rook just looked at each other.

"Tell me Ben what is the last thing you remember?" Grandpa asked.

"The last thing I remember was putting on this new Omnitrix." I said lifting my left arm up.

"That was over a year ago." Grandpa said.

"What?" I asked surprised.

What the hell happened in that year that I forgot? Who was this alien guy and why was I getting these feelings about him?

"How…How did I get here and why am I here?" I asked rapidly.

* * *

"I'll explain this Max." Rook said while staring at me. "I brought you here after a fight broke out and you got hurt pretty bad. We were trying to control a prison outbreak and one of the prisoners knocked you out with a metal baseball bat. I was controlling other inmates at the time so I did not get there before he started beating you while you were unconscious. The reason you might have amnesia is because he hit you really hard." He explained.

"That still doesn't explain who you are." I said after listening to his story.

"I am your partner Rook Blonko. I was assigned to you after Gwen went to college with Kevin at her side. We did not like each other at first but we became best friends." Rook explained while taking a breath. "And a something more later." I heard him whisper.

"What about Julie?" I asked.

Why wasn't she here? Weren't we still together?

"Oh… I do not know how to break this to you Ben but you guys broke up over 6 months ago." Rook said.

"Oh…" I said sadly. "Do I have another girlfriend?"

I saw Rook's face sadden a little bit and his eyes glaze over. It felt like I said something I shouldn't have.

"Rook? Come on I didn't mean to make you sad." I said smiling at him.

"You actually have a boyfriend." Rook said scratching the back of his neck and blushing.

"Wait I have a boyfriend?" I asked shocked.

"Did I say too much?" Rook asked while looking at Grandpa.

"No he'll have to know eventually. I'll give you two some alone time and get something from downstairs. You want anything guys?" Grandpa asked.

"I'm good Grandpa." I said.

Rook just shook his head no. Grandpa got out of his seat and left the room.

"So I have a boyfriend? Who is he?" I asked.

Rook just sat there rubbing the back of his neck.

"Me." He said after a while.

"Oh. Sorry I don't remember you." I said sadly.

"Do not worry I can wait till you get your memory back before I try anything." He said.

"Actually… I want you to help me. I might not remember you but I know that if you were my boyfriend I would trust you. I might be uncomfortable at first but I trust you won't do anything bad." I said trying to cheer Rook up.

Rook smiled at that.

"So how, how did we become a couple?" I asked.

"Well it was a month after you and Julie broke up." Rook explained. "We were in my truck- I'll show you later- and you were sad about something. Back then I did not know what. It was not a very good day. There was a storm outside."

* * *

"_I am not good with human emotions but are you annoyed with me?" I asked. _

"_Oh. It's not you Rook. It's just Julie just broke up with me and I'm still not over it. We ended on good terms and I just don't know what went wrong. I tried doing everything a good boyfriend would do but she pushed me away." Ben explained. _

"_Maybe it just was not meant to be." I said. _

"_What do you mean by that?" He asked angrily. _

"_Well maybe she thought you were not the right one for her." I said shrugging._

"_Dude I dated her for an entire year and this is what you tell me? That I wasn't good enough for her!" He yelled._

"_I am just telling you what you should hear. She got over you so you should get over her." I said._

"_I can't believe I'm hearing this from my best friend. Stop the truck." He said annoyed._

"_Bu-" I started to protest. _

"_I said stop the truck." He screamed._

_I quickly pulled over to the side of the street. He got unbuckled his seatbelt._

"_Where are you going?" I asked._

"_Leaving this truck. I'll find my way home. I'm not going to sit here and listen to what you have to say." He said while leaving the truck. _

_I looked at Ben before he left and I swear I saw tears in his eyes. Now the question is should I go after him or let him be? I quickly got out of the truck and went after him. I could feel the rain hitting me but I did not care. I just had to find Ben. He was not far. He was on a bench sitting with his knees to his face. I went up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. _

"_Ben?" I asked._

"_Go away. I don't want to see you." He said while swatting my hand off._

"_But I want to see you. Listen I am sorry I said those things. I was just jealous." I admitted. _

"_Jealous of what?" He said looking up at me._

"_Of her. She had you and she let you go. She gave up a great guy that anyone would love to be with." I said smiling._

"_Rook?" He asked tilting his head._

_I went to Ben and put my arms around him. He put his face into my chest and I could feel it getting wet. I could not tell if it was from him crying or the rain. _

"_Let us go back into my truck. We are getting wet out here." I said trying to lighten the mood. _

"_I don't mind the wetness." He said sadly. _

"_Well I do if it means you are going to get sick." I said while picking Ben up bridal style._

"_Let me go Rook." He said while trying to loosen my grip. _

"_Just enjoy this." I said smiling. _

"_Ugh." He said putting his arms around my neck. _

_I felt him snuggle into my chest and his body go limp. We got back to the truck and I gently put him in the front seat. I looked at him and saw that he looked so peaceful while he slept. I ruffled his hair and smiled. _

* * *

"After that I took you back to your house and you would not let go of my wrist. I had to stay with you that night and sleep in the same bed as you. The next day we talked a little bit and let out stuff." He explained while turning a little red.

"Sorry Rook I don't remember any of it. Nothing is coming back to me…" I said sadly.

"It is okay ben." He said grabbing my hand.

"No it's not. I can't remember anything that happened in the past year and I can't remember you!" I screamed.

"We will get through this Ben. I will be with you until your memory comes back." He said while putting his other hand on my shoulder.

"Alright." I said smiling.

* * *

**So how's that for a new story? XD I've seen this type of thing done before but I wanted to do it with these guys. Please review. :D I do have an idea on where this story will go and I will get more into why Ben has amnesia and how he got it. I know I said why but I need to explain about it. I hope you enjoyed it. :) As you can tell this is BRoken so if you don't like that couple please don't follow or favorite this story as there will be some romantic scenes as this story goes on.**


	2. How It Happened & Flashbacks(Rook's POV)

**Hey guys. :D So how you liking this story so far? :3 Well this chapter is what happened that caused Ben to have amnesia and how he got in the hospital. So let's get on with it. :D See ya'll at the bottom. **

**Warning: I guess BRoken…. XD That's it. Male/Male no like no read. **

**Disclaimer- I NO OWN U NO SUE ME! **

* * *

**Rook's POV**

"Okay so what do we need to do?" I heard Ben ask me.

We were currently in my truck driving down to a prison. There was a riot and there was no control.

"We have to break a riot up." I said while driving.

"And the cops aren't stopping them because?" He asked annoyed.

"They tried but the prisoners are out of control." I said.

"Fine." He said sighing, "I hope this won't be long we have a date tonight." He said smiling.

I just nodded in agreement.

"Can we go to Mister Smoothies afterwards?" He asked in excitement.

"Sure." I said smiling.

We got to the prison a few minutes later and went out of the truck. The scene was chaotic. There was a bunch of screaming and a bunch of prisoners arguing with one another.

"Okay you control the left side I'll get the right." Ben said while pointing.

"Be careful." I said.

"You too." Ben said while going right.

I went to the prisoners and changed my Proto-Tool to a Net Caster and put the prisoners in a net. They would be stuck in there for a while. I looked in Ben's direction and saw that they were ganging up on him. He was frozen in place. I ran as fast as I could to Ben to try and stop them but I was too late. He was already unconscious. I saw a metal baseball bat right by him and a tall muscular guy there.

"Ha. He can't get in our way now." He said.

I ran over and punched him. Then I picked up Ben's unconscious body.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said glaring at me.

I glared back at him. Then other Plumbers came and took control of the situation. I put Ben on the ground and checked him over. I put my ear to his chest and I was able to hear his heartbeat. Then I saw a familiar person come over.

"How's he doing?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"He needs medical attention Max." I said.

* * *

***Time skip: Few hours later* **

We were at the hospital and Ben was on a hospital bed. He was in a hospital gown. I was in the room on a chair by the bed. Max was in the other chair. He got up and stood by me.

"It's not your fault Rook." He said while putting a hand on my shoulder.

"There had to be something I could have done." I said.

We did not say anything for a while. We just looked at Ben. The only noise was the heart monitor's beeping. Max went back to sit in the chair he was in.

"There wasn't anything you could've done." He said encouragingly.

I put my hands on my face, looked at the floor, and closed my eyes. Where did I go wrong? I should have known something like this would have happened. I knew that we would not win everything and it would have been either me or him who went down. How long would he be like this?

* * *

"_Come on Rook nothing has ever beaten me." I heard Ben say while sitting next to me at Mister Smoothies. _

_I just laughed and sipped my smoothie._

"_Yea for long periods of time. Remember when I had to save you from Khyber?" I asked._

"_I've told you before we set that up so you'd have to save me! That was a trap!" He protested._

"_Did you forget that I had to save you from Albedo when you ran into a trap?" I asked. "Or the time I-" _

"_Alright that's enough," He said annoyed while interrupting me, "Maybe I have been beaten before but you were always there to save me." _

"_That is true Ben." I said while ruffling his hair, "And I will always be there to save you." _

"_Yea, yea enough with the mush." He said annoyed, "Can we just get to the important part?" He asked smirking._

"_What part is that?" I asked confused._

"_The part where we go back to my place and you snuggle with me." He whispered smirking. _

"_I thought we were done with the mush?" I asked smirking. _

"_Hey I thought you liked cuddling with me? Hell I'm your pillow most of the time we sleep together." He said. _

* * *

_I __woke up snuggling Ben. I slept perfectly the night before after everything that happened. Ben's head was against my chest. My head was on his hair. We had our arms around each other with a blanket over us. I looked down and saw Ben's eyes flutter open._

"_Good morning sleepyhead." I said smiling._

_He pushed me off the bed. _

"_Ow." I said. _

"_Dude why were you in my bed?" He yelled while blushing._

_After a moment I could see a shocked look come across his face. He must have remembered what had happened._

"_I wouldn't let go of you…" He said. "I'm sorry Rook…" _

"_Do not be." I said. _

_We stayed silent while we looked at each other. I sat on the floor and he was sitting on his bed. I saw Ben looking down. _

"_Ben?" I asked with concern. _

"_It's nothing. Just forget about it." He said insincere. _

"_You are lying Ben. I can tell." I said. _

"_Fine. You want to know what's wrong?" He said standing up, "Everything is wrong. It's like I can't do anything right. My girlfriend dumped me and the one person that I thought would help me tells me I wasn't good enough. The real reason, the real reason we broke up was because I'm in love with someone else. But the guy, that's right I said it a guy, I love the most doesn't even notice I love him!" He shouted. _

_I stood up and looked at him. I could see his eyes getting watery. I quickly pulled him into my arms and rubbed his back. _

"_Let me go Rook." He protested while trying to release my grip on him._

_I didn't loosen my grip on him. _

"_Just listen to me for once Ben. I am sorry I have not notice you. I was trying to hide any feelings I had from you so you would still be my partner. If you knew I loved you I thought you would have gotten another partner." I explained with a hint of worry._

"_I would never do that to you." He said while looking at me. _

_I just looked at him for a little bit. He suddenly came up to my face and kissed me. I was shocked at first but I kissed back. He put his arms around my neck. We broke apart because we needed to breathe. It was not long but it felt like an eternity for me. It was like fireworks have just gone off. _

* * *

I was interrupted from my thoughts by some groaning on the bed. I quickly looked up and saw Ben was moaning. I saw him open his eyes and look straight at me. I noticed that Max was not in the room anymore.

"Ben?" I asked.

"Rook? Wh-What happened? Why does my head hurt really bad?" He asked fearfully, "And why am I so tired."

"Just rest Ben." I said while moving to sit on the bed with him. "Just go back to sleep I will be here when you wake up."

"You promise?" He asked looking up at me and grabbing my hand.

"I promise. Now get some more rest." I said kissing the top of his head.

He snuggled against my chest and fell back asleep. When I knew he would not wake up I gently moved him off me and got out of the bed. I did not want a doctor to see us like that. Max would be okay with it since he knew about us, well Ben's entire family knew, but a random person would not like it. I sat back in the seat and just looked at Ben. I saw that his chest was moving up and down from him breathing. I knew that he would be okay. _But little did I know something unexpected would happen. _

* * *

**And there you have it. Another chapter! :D The last italics line was a reference to last chapter. XD Okay so the reason I had Ben awake for a minute was for cuteness. Why did the Amnesia come the second time he woke up? Well it wasn't fully there. I also based it on something that happened when I was a kid. So I fell asleep once accidently while watching TV when I woke up I thought the day was Friday when it was really a Monday… I know this is different but whatever. XD Review guys. :D **


	3. How The Hell Did This Happen?(Ben's POV)

**Hey guys. :D Did ya like the flashbacks last chapter? Well I better not keep you. XD You're eager to know what happens next. :3 See ya'll at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Omniverse this would've already happened. :3**

* * *

**Ben's POV**

We just sat there looking at each other. He was in the chair and I was still on the bed. I couldn't remember anything and I hated it. I hated that the last year was wiped from my memory. I hated it.

"When am I getting out of here?" I asked complaining.

Rook just shrugged.

"Can I ask you some questions to pass the time?" I asked, "See if it jogs my memory."

"Sure." He said smiling.

"Okay this might be a weird one but do I still live at home or do I live somewhere else?" I asked.

"You still live at home." He said.

"Okay that's good…I guess." I said shrugging. "Who all knows about us?" I asked while blushing a little.

"Your family. It was funny how we hid it for so long until we told them but we had nothing to worry about since they knew already." He said laughing.

"You'll have to tell me that story sometime." I said giggling a little, "This is kind of an embarrassing question…" I said while scratching the back of my neck.

"Ask away." He said calmly.

"Um… have we 'done anything.'" I asked with air quotes while I could feel my face turning red.

"You will have to be more clearer than that…" He said.

"You know… Um… Done anything in bed." I asked embarrassed.

"We have only cuddled and slept in the same bed. We have not done any more than that." He said finally getting my message.

"Oh thank god." I said relieved.

Rook looked a little sad by that.

"Whoa sorry dude… I just didn't want to know I 'did it' and not remember. It's nothing against you Rook." I said trying to cheer him up.

Rook just turned away. I reached and grabbed his arm.

"Rook don't be mad at me!" I begged, "How can you resist this face?" I asked while making a puppy dog face.

He looked at me and tried to resist my glare but he couldn't. He ruffled my hair.

"Told ya you couldn't resist my face." I said beaming.

"You are lucky you are cute." He said smiling.

We heard someone come in and looked at the door. We saw that it was a doctor.

"Ah Ben Tennyson you're up." He said.

"When am I supposed to get out of here?" I asked.

"You're allowed to leave anytime." He said.

"How long will he have amnesia?" Rook asked.

"It could be a few days, a few weeks, a month, or maybe forever." He said.

A look of shock went across both of our faces.

"I could be like this forever?" I asked fearfully.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Can we just go?" I asked.

"We will when you get in normal clothes." Rook said.

* * *

Half an hour later I was all ready to leave this place. I was in normal clothes again.

"Can we go now?" I begged.

"Sure." Rook said.

The two of us left the hospital room and made our way out. We walked in silence. When we got near the exit I quickly linked my arm with Rook's. We both blushed a little bit.

"So where's this truck I heard so much about?" I asked.

"It is right over there." He said pointing to a truck that had, "Max's Plumbing" on it that was the closest to the hospital.

"Wow I bet the girls all start screaming when they see this ride rolling down the block." I said jokingly.

Rook just laughed.

"You know that was the first thing you said about my truck the first time you saw it." He said grinning.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yea." He said laughing.

We got into the truck. I took the passenger side while he was going to drive. I buckled up.

"Are we going back to my house?" I asked.

"That would be the wisest thing to do so your parents know you are okay." He said.

I nodded. I put my head on Rook's shoulder and felt my eyes close.

* * *

_I think we were at Mister Smoothie's but I wasn't too sure. _

"_I'm telling you Rook they won't accept me." I said crossing my arms and sipping a smoothie. _

"_Ben we cannot keep this from them." I heard Rook say._

"_But they'll treat me so different if they knew. I just don't want their opinion of me to change. They already don't like that I'm always out late fighting aliens." I explained while feeling my eyes water. _

_He came over by me and pulled me into his arms. _

"_I will be with you Ben. You do not have to worry." He said rubbing my back. _

"_I don't want them to hate me. I don't want them to." I said with tears running down my face._

_He stayed silent and kept rubbing my back. He was making noises of comfort. I just cried into his chest. We stayed like that for a little bit. Rook played with my hair a little bit. _

"_Is this your way of trying to make me feel better? By playing with my hair…" I asked._

"_Is it working?" He asked while smiling._

"_Meh." I said. _

_We stayed quiet for a little bit until I said something._

"_Alright. We'll tell my parents." I said defeated and wiping my eyes. _

"_It will not be bad Ben. If Max was alright with us being together I am sure your parents would be to." He said. _

"_Grandpa is more open with this kind of thing. I'm not sure about my parents." I said._

* * *

I was awoken by something hitting me. I opened my eyes and I hit the truck door.

"Ow. What the hell just happened?" I asked while sitting up and rubbing my head.

I looked at Rook and his eyes were just on the road.

"Hello earth to Rook?" I said trying to get his attention.

I looked at Rook and noticed that I was still on his shoulder. I looked at my hands and realized I was transparent. I tried touching my body-god that sounds weird as hell- but I couldn't. My hand just went through myself. It sounds weird I know imagine actually being the one like this. I just stayed there. What could I possibly do? He couldn't see nor hear me. The truck stopped and I noticed we were at my house. I got out of the truck. I didn't need to open the door since I was able to just go through it. I saw Rook pick up my body and carry it to my front door. I stayed behind him. He was carrying me bridal style and my body didn't even move. My chest was going up and down from breathing but other than that nothing was happening.

I saw Rook pull out a key and open my door. He never mentioned he had a key to my house. He went inside and I went behind. I saw my parents sitting on the couch and the noise startled them. They looked up at Rook and my body. I went in between them but they didn't see me. I felt completely useless. I couldn't do anything like this. No one could see me and I couldn't get back into my body.

"Ben fell asleep on the way here. I will put him in his room then we will need to talk." Rook said.

My parents just shook their heads while Rook went towards my room. I followed him. We made our way towards my room. We got to my room and I saw Rook put my body on my bed and put the covers over me. I wished I remembered the last year. I wished that I wouldn't be like this. We both left the room but I looked back at my body. I was still breathing which was a good thing. I looked around my room and saw some pictures of Rook and I. There was one where he came up from behind me and hugged me. There was also another one where we were drinking smoothies.

There was also one more but I couldn't tell who all was in it. There was Rook and I along with other people who looked like Rook. We were in a group photo and Rook and I were holding hands. There were four aliens that looked like girls. Two of them looked like they were a little older than Rook and were holding flowers and were standing the closest to us. The other girl looked a lot younger and shorter. She was by a guy alien that looked the same age. I was guessing they were siblings. There was also two other aliens that looked like parents. I was guessing this was a photo of Rook's family with us.

I got out of my room and went to the living room. It was painful being somewhere and looking at something I couldn't remember.

"-is he supposed to be like this?" I heard while walking in the living room. I think it was my mom saying that but I wasn't too sure.

My parents were both sitting on the couch and Rook was sitting on the chair.

"The doctor said it could be days, weeks, months, or maybe forever." Rook said.

I saw shocked looks across my mom's and dad's faces.

"How did this happen? How come he had to forget you?" Mom asked.

Rook just stayed silent. He just looked down.

* * *

I quickly shot out of my bed and looked around. I tried remembering Rook to see if everything was all a dream but to no avail. I couldn't remember anything about him. I could only recall things that he told me. I got out of my bed and ran into the living room. When I got there everyone was staring at me. My mom got up and gave me a hug.

"Glad to see you're okay." She said.

I just shook my head.

"I guess I will be leaving now." I heard Rook say while standing up.

I quickly got out of my mom's embrace and quickly grabbed Rook's arm.

"Come on Rook please stay here." I begged.

"But I do not want to feel like I am making you uncomfortable since you lost your memory." Rook said.

"Please? I want to remember you and maybe being together will help." I said gripping his arm even tighter.

"Alright." Rook said smiling and ruffling my hair.

**Aw isn't that cute? Sorry I took so long to update this! Hell this was being done way before Light In The Darkness yet I got that done first… Ugh… Well the idea for having Ben be all spiritual was from a book I read. XD Well I hoped you liked this chapter and the fluffiness! :3 If you didn't guess it already the dream was a memory that came back to Ben. So his memory is coming back but really slowly. Review, favorite, and follow. :) See you all next chapter! :D **


	4. Home & Something New (Rook's POV)

**So I'm now writing this in a notebook at school so updates might be quick like LITD. Hope you enjoy this chappie! ^.^ Yep you guessed it this is a Rook POV chappie! **

**Disclaimer- ME NO OWN U NO SUE **

* * *

**Rook's POV**

I looked down at Ben. I did not like this. I hated that he had amnesia and got hurt when I could have saved him. When he did not recognize me at the hospital it felt like my heart broke. I just want to hold him tight and never let him go, but I know I cannot do that. I could not protect him from this and he had to suffer from my mistake. I should have paid more attention to him. I should have been with him and not let him have been on his own. I should have known his cockiness would hurt him someday. I just wished it was not this soon. I quickly grabbed Ben and pulled him into a hug. He was shocked at first but hugged back. I looked over and saw Ben's parents quietly leave the room. Then I looked back at Ben.

"I should have done more to protect you." I whispered.

"Rook it's alright." Ben said looking up at me.

"No it is not. It was my fault you have amnesia. I promised myself I would always protect you yet I could not." I said feeling my eyes water.

"Rook?" He asked looking at me.

I stared at him. He shyly smiled at me. I looked in his eyes. That promise I made to him was coming back to me.

* * *

"_You are right about that. Most of the time I sleep on you." I said shrugging. "I mean who would not want to sleep on a soft target?" I said with a smirk._

"_Dude that was so not funny." He said._

"_Then why am I laughing?" I asked snickering. _

_He just growled at me. _

"_Just remember one thing. You will always be my little sunshine and I will do anything to protect you from the darkness." I said ruffling his hair._

_He blushed. _

"_Dude you're crazy." He said. _

"_I might be crazy but you still said yes. Who is crazy now Ben?" I asked smirking. _

_He just rolled his eyes. _

* * *

"I made a promise I would protect you. Even if you do not remember it I will still keep my promise." I said while wiping my eyes.

"Rook you don't have to do that." He said.

"No I do not but I will." I said.

"I hate to say this but you're the first person to care about me so much. Even if I don't remember it I'm happy I chose to be with you." He said smiling.

We stood there hugging each other for what seemed like an eternity until Ben broke the silence.

"Can we go snuggle?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

"How can I say no to that face?" I asked. "Alright let us go on the couch."

We made our way over to the couch and sat down. I had my arm around Ben and he was holding my hand and leaning on me with his head on my shoulder.

"I think I'm getting some of my memory back." He said.

"Explain more." I said.

"Well… Before I woke up, and before I had that spiritual body leave." He said before I interrupted.

"What? A spiritual body leave… Clearly that is not possible." I said not believing it.

"Are you going to let me finish? I'll explain that after I tell you about the memory come back." He said.

I took a breath.

"Ok go on." I said.

"Alright as I was saying. Before that spiritual body leave I had a dream where I was trying to get you not to tell my parents about us being together. You were comforting me and I finally agreed to tell them. That's where the dream ended then I-" He explained before I interrupted.

"That was true. Then I said that Max was alright with us being together so why would your parents not be." I said.

"Will you let me finish?" He asked a little more harshly then intended.

A look of shock went across his face after he said that.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean for that to come out so harsh… I guess I'm just stressed out from all this. I just want to remember everything so bad and it's hard… I feel completely useless because I can't do anything right." He explained.

"No I am the one who cannot do anything right." I said defeated.

"How about we stop beating ourselves over it? What's done is done and we can't change it." He said.

"Okay." I said taking a breath. "So what was this spiritual leave you were trying to explain before?"

"Oh yea. Okay so it felt like I hit something and I looked around and saw we were still in the truck. I tried getting your attention but to no avail. I saw that I was still lying on your shoulder. I was scared because I had no idea what was going on. I couldn't get your attention and I was out of my body. I noticed that I was transparent. I didn't know what to do so I waited." He explained with a hint of fear in his voice.

* * *

I stayed silent. This was all too weird. It seemed unreal but stranger things have happened. When we were still in the truck I could have sworn I heard Ben call my name but he was still sleeping.

"You were lighter." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"When I carried you in here from my truck you were lighter than you normally were." I said.

"That's very odd." He said drifting off. "Anyway I waited and then we got back here… I saw everything that was going on. I only just woke up after…after my mom asked why I had to just forget you…"

I closed my eyes. Why did things have to turn out this way? Why could I not stop blaming myself for what happened?

"Rook please stop blaming yourself. I told you what's done is done." I heard Ben say while snuggling against me.

"How did you know I was still blaming myself for this? I did not even say a word." I asked shockingly.

"You mean you didn't just say you blamed yourself?" He asked.

"No…but I thought it…" I said.

"Call me crazy but maybe, just maybe we're able to read each other's minds." He said.

"If it were not for the fact weirder things have happened I would not believe you." I said.

"Yea whatever…" He said.

* * *

We laid on the couch instead of sitting up like we were. Ben was using me as a pillow. We laid there for a little bit barely paying any attention to the TV. I did not even know what was on since Ben and I did not touch the remote since we got here. Then we heard footsteps come in and saw Ben's parents. Ben's mom was carrying a bowl of popcorn. Ben's dad sat on the chair and had a newspaper in his hand and Ben's mom put the bowl of popcorn on the table in front of us.

"I thought you boys could use a snack." She said smiling then sitting on the other chair.

"Thanks mom." Ben said.

We laid like that for a while. We stayed quiet the entire time. I was playing with Ben's hair and he made little giggles that were cute. The only noises besides that were the flipping of the newspaper and the TV.

'Why did I have to get amnesia?' I heard Ben's thoughts in my head.

I look of shock went across my face. Was Ben right? Were we actually telepathic? I played with Ben's hair a little more and he was blushing a tad bit. I smirked this was the time to try something out.

'It is so cute when you blush.' I thought.

He looked up at me and blushed more. I just smiled.

'I love doing this. You look so cute when you are flustered.' I sent.

'Come on Rook stop this… Wait are we speaking telepathically?' He asked.

'I guess…' I said.

We both laid there looking at each other. I grabbed some popcorn from the bowl and started eating it.

'Can you grab me one? I can't reach it.' He asked.

I grabbed a piece of popcorn and put it in Ben's mouth.

'I didn't ask you to feed me. I could've done that myself.' He said.

'Well you never said I couldn't.' I sent smiling.

"Why are you boys so silent?" I heard Ben's mom ask.

"Oh you know…thinking about stuff." Ben said.

I did not realize that we were only saying that conversation in our heads. It would have to take some getting used to though. I did not know what to make of this. How could Ben be so cool about us being able to use telepathy with each other?

'Because it's freaking awesome.' I heard his voice in my head.

'Even so Ben. You got to admit it is pretty weird.' I sent.

'I'm tired mind if I sleep on you?' He asked.

'Do I even have a choice? I am already your pillow as it is…' I said.

'True.' He said while closing his eyes.

I could use a nap also. I closed my eyes as well and fell asleep slowly forgetting that Ben's parents were still in the living room with us.

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter. ;3 Okay so you guys like how I had Ben and Rook have telepathy? I had that idea while I was in school and decided to put it in. I haven't seen it done before with them so I thought why not. XD Rook was so absorbed with Ben and him talking telepathically he forgot Ben's parents were still there. If you liked this story favorite, follow, and/or review! :D For those who read LITD that might be updated this weekend I ain't to sure. :/ It depends which story I have more ideas for. :) **


	5. Nightmares & Visits (Ben's POV)

**Wow I guess I have a bunch of ideas for this story… XD Thanks for the reviews guys. :) I knew adding them having telepathy would be good. XD Alright onto the chapter. :3 See ya'll at the bottom.**

_**Single Quotations- Telepathy ''**_

_**Double Quotations- normal speaking. ""**_

_**You guys probably know this and this will be the only chapter I remind ya which is which. **_

_**Disclaimer- Dude if I owned Omniverse we already know what would happen… XD**_

* * *

**Ben's POV**

I just kept my eyes closed but I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about everything. Why were Rook and I able to communicate telepathically? How was it possible? Well coming from the guy who can turn into a million aliens I guess anything is possible. From the look on his face when it started I guessed we weren't able to do this before I had amnesia. I wasn't as cool with it as I looked. I was actually scared about it. I just didn't want to sow how scared I was. Rook already knew I was scared because of the current events. I didn't want to look like a baby because I was scared of so much.

I felt Rook's arms go around my waist. I didn't need to open my eyes to tell. I also felt his chin rub up against my hair. It felt nice. I felt more relaxed than I have been. This felt better than the last time I fell asleep. After a little bit I was able to finally fall asleep.

* * *

_I looked around and smelled something weird. I couldn't put my finger on the smell but I thought it was familiar. I was in a grassy field. There was something odd though there was a blue blob in the field. I ran towards the blob to see what it was. As I got closer the blob looked like a person. I saw their face and saw it was Rook. He was all giggly and bubbly. _

"_Rook?" I asked. _

_He looked up at me and was grinning like an idiot. He quickly grabbed me and put his head on my shoulder._

"_Is that catnip?" I asked finally realizing what I smelled._

_He just smiled and nuzzled my shoulder._

"_Dude you're high." I said._

"_And you're sexy." He said slurring a little bit._

"_Dude why are you using contractions? You never ever use contractions." I asked shockingly._

"_You're so warm…" He said drifting off._

"_Okay dude this is really getting too weird…" I said trying to back up and get Rook off of me. _

"_Come on Benji. Why are you running away from me? We're meant for each other." He said coming closer to me. _

_I kept backing up. I was getting really scared. _

"_No… stay away from me." I screamed. _

_I kept backing up but I felt myself fall backwards. It felt like I tripped on a rock. I tried to get up but I couldn't. I saw Rook above me looking down at me with a grin on his face. _

* * *

I quickly opened my eyes and rolled off something. I was face down on my floor. I kneeled on the floor and just looked down. I felt that my cheeks were wet.

"Ben?" I heard Rook's voice ask. "Why are you on the floor?"

"I-I don't know…Guess I rolled out." My voice said a little shaky while not looking up.

"Ben what is wrong?" He asked.

I got into a sitting position and had my back leaning on the couch but I still didn't look a Rook. If I did I might've saw that grin in my nightmare. My heart kept pounding from it. I could feel his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on answer me." He begged.

I just closed my eyes. I didn't want him to know…I didn't want to look weaker. I could feel myself being lifted. I was pulled onto the couch and into Rook's lap.

"Ben talk to me…please." He pleaded.

I looked up at him. I could tell my eyes were red from crying but I didn't care… He looked down at me. I had to close my eyes because I kept seeing that grin flash everytime I looked at Rook's face.

"Ben… You had that nightmare that I had did you not?" He asked finally realizing why I was so scared.

I didn't bother saying anything… I knew it was just a nightmare but it seemed all so real… I felt his arms go around me really tight.

"I am so so sorry Ben… I did not mean for you to share the same nightmare that I did…" He apologized.

Even with that apology it did not make me feel better.

"I'm not mad at you…" I said.

"You know I would never ever do anything to hurt you… Right?" He asked.

"I know that. You've been nothing but kind to me ever since I was at the hospital. It just sucks that I can't remember anything about you. It makes me feel like I'm completely useless because I can't remember…" I explained. "Why did this have to happen to me?"

"I thought we were not going to beat ourselves over this." He said smiling.

"I wasn't beating myself over it. I was telling the truth…" I said.

I looked around and realized my parents weren't in the living room anymore. I wondered what time it was since it was dark outside. I yawned.

"Still tired?" He asked.

"Yes…" I said.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" He asked.

"Maybe…" I said.

* * *

I heard a knock at the door and turned my head towards it. I saw the door open and two people come in. When they came into the light I saw it was Gwen and Kevin. They both had new looks. I quickly got out of Rook's embrace and ran up to hug Gwen. She was shocked but she hugged back.

"Nice to see you're doing okay Ben." She said.

We let go of each other and I saw Rook get up from the couch. He came over by us and him and Kevin fist bumped.

"How about we all go sit in the living room?" I asked.

We all went in the living room. Rook and I went on the couch while Gwen and Kevin went on the chairs.

"When did you guys get the new looks?" I asked.

They both had questioning looks on their faces.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You mean you guys did not know? Ben has amnesia and cannot remember anything from the past year…" Rook said.

'Way to make me feel less crappy Rook.' I thought sarcastically.

"How else would I have told them about this?" He asked staring at me.

Gwen and Kevin just confusedly looked at us.

"You did not say that out loud did you?" He asked embarrassed and still staring at me.

"…No." I said.

"What the heck are you guys talking about?" Kevin asked.

"Nothing." I said with a grin.

"…Whatever." Kevin said.

"So what are you guys doing here anyway?" I asked.

"Well we wanted to see how you were after…you know." She said.

"Oh." I said.

* * *

Rook put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder. He played with my hair with his other hand.

"How long is this supposed to last?" She asked.

"Days, weeks, or maybe forever." Rook said.

'Anything else ya want to say about this? I don't know maybe that my life won't be the same.' I thought sarcastically.

Rook just played with my hair more and didn't respond. I wished that everything could go back to normal, if normal was way better than this now. Why did this have to happen to me?

'I do not know why but know I will be here to help you.' I heard Rook's voice say.

Must he always do that?

'Yes, yes I do.' He sent again.

I didn't even need to look at him to know he was grinning like an idiot.

'Hey I am not an idiot!' He protested.

'No you're not but you grin like one.' I said laughing.

I heard Rook growl.

"Dude did you just growl at me?" I asked out loud.

I just laughed.

* * *

"Ahem." I heard Kevin say.

We turned towards them.

"It's nice that the two of you are all lovey dovey again but can you please not do it in front of us?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin I think it's sweet. Even after all this Ben is still that comfortable around Rook." She said while playfully punching Kevin in the shoulder.

"Hey you guys used to do it in front of me all the time so here's a little payback." I said while turning a little red.

"We were not!" Kevin protested.

"Do I need to remind you of when my old Omnitrix blew up and afterwards the two of you kissed?" I asked smiling evilly.

"Shut up." Kevin said embarrassed.

I just smiled. I won this round.

"Now it's my turn to get back at the both of you." I said smirking.

I took my head off of Rook's shoulder and turned myself towards him. If he was able to read my thoughts he probably knew how I was planning on doing this. I knelt on the couch and put my hands on his shoulder. I inched my face closer to his and he did the same. It was actually happening faster than it sounded. I felt his lips on top of mine and I felt him kiss me. I kissed back and it felt like nothing I've ever felt with anyone else. The only thing I felt bad about was that this was my first kiss with him when we've probably kissed each other before but I just don't remember it. I felt him put his arms around me. For the moment I completely forgot Gwen and Kevin were there and I just kept kissing him.

"Alright you made your point Ben could you stop…" I heard Gwen's voice scream.

We quickly pulled apart and blushed. I was blushing more than Rook was but that was probably because I was the one who started this. I just shyly laughed.

"Yea…sorry guys guess I kind of got 'caught up in the moment.'" I said.

"Oh look at the time… Gwen and I need to go." Kevin said while standing up and, softly, pulling Gwen's arm.

"Sorry Ben we have somewhere to be. We'll come by tomorrow." She said while winking towards us.

Then they left the house and Rook and I were alone again.

* * *

**I have to explain that nightmare Ben had before I go on with the notes. Okay so in my own world I have this idea where when Rook smells catnip he gets high and kinda like how I explained so that's why he's like that. He also says contractions because of the catnip... I was going to have more in the nightmare but it probably would've reached rated M and I didn't want to do that. Ok going on to normal notes.**

**Yes I did that. You're. Fucking. Welcome. It's been 5 chapters and I needed them to kiss! Unlike LITD Kevin is NOT the bad guy in here! :D Why did Gwen wink towards them at the end? Find out on the next episode of Dragonball Z! …Wait sorry wrong thing. XD I had to end it here since if I wanted to go on with what I have planned next it would've been longer and I want to save it for next chapter since next is a Rook chappie! :D ****Also another note I was writing this in class since we had free time and I think the kid next to me was looking at me... XD ****Review, favorite, and follow if you enjoyed this chapter so you'll be able to see it the next time I update! :3 **


End file.
